


Mating Season

by AnnSnape



Series: Sterek Stuff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bored Stiles Stilinski, Derek In Heat, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Sex, i guess, midnight idea, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Stiles is bored and thinks that visiting Derek alone wouldn't end in sex.





	

Stiles is alone in his room. Scott went away with Kira on vacation. Allison is away with Issac and her dad. Boyd, Erica and Lydia are in Paris. Just Stiles sits alone in his room, nothing to do. He did all the homework he could do and cleaned the house, twice. His dad also is occupied with work. Stiles is bored. He thinks about what he possibly could do until he randomly sees the keys to Derek's apartment. He could visit Derek. Stiles blushed at the thought being alone with Derek. After he got rid of the crush on Lydia his brain thought it would be a great idea to fall in love with Derek.  
Stiles never could image to fell in love with the Alpha. It slowly becomes a thing but when Stiles realised it hit him like a train. He never looked at Derek in the same way. He got boners and jerked off over the other man. If Stiles wouldn't be so bored he would never visit the Alpha. But now it is his only opportunity so he goes into his Jeep and drives to Dereks.

When he arrived at the apartment he opens the door, closes it and calls out for Derek. While he puts down his jacked Derek comes in the view. "What are you doing here Stiles?"  
"I'm bored. Can we play Mario-card?"  
"Stiles I really think you should go." Derek says with a pressed voice.  
'Man, I just got here and no one else is in town."  
"It's safer Stile. Go."  
Stiles doesn't move. "What's the problem, Derek? Is something wrong?" Derek blushes. Stiles awed inside, the Alpha looks different. In a sweet and aroused way. "Stiles...it's... I can't..."  
Derek looks away. "Dude, whatever it is. Don't worry. It's just me."  
Derek looks at him seriously. "Born Werewolves, especially Alphas, have a strict... mating cycle. Every few month...it' worst in spring. I’m kind of in it right now so I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just leave and we never have to mention it ever again?" Dereks rambles.  
Stiles looks at him. Looks down at his crotch(with a really big hard member in it) and looks at Derek's face again. His mouth gets dry and he feels his own arousal growing. Without knowing what he's doing Stiles says "Can I help you?"

Derek looks at him. Not knowing if Stiles joking or not. "Helping?" His voice is deeper now. His body is twitching. Stiles nods. "Whatever you need..." he mumbles. Derek thinks. He observes Stiles. The boy heats up and his heartbeat goes faster but not in fear. Derek can smell the boys' arousal "You want to help me through my mating period?" Stiles blushes. Derek senses drive him crazy. This is ridiculous. Just five minutes ago he jerked off the thought from Stiles little body and how he can wreck him and now he presents himself to Derek. The Alpha takes a deep breath.

"Stiles. We have two options. One. You leave this apartment as fast as you can and I will try not to hunt you down. Or two. You run into my bedroom right now and pray to god that I'll not fuck you senseless and you may still walk tomorrow." Derek's eyes flash red while he speaks. His voice goes deeper with every word and at the end, he seems to growl. Stiles thinks that he might dream. One of the really good ones. He feels so turned on. "Senseless sound good for me." Stiles provides to the Alpha. This one answers with a deep growl. "RUN." he commands and Stiles runs towards the bedroom. Adrenalin flows through Stiles veins.  
He stays still before the bed, his back to the door. He hears the alpha breath behind him and he gets smashed on the bed on the back. The Alpha above him ripping his clothes off. "Fuck." Stiles can't believe that's happening. Seconds after he is naked under Derek, who is also naked now. Stiles can feel Derek's hard dick against his own and moans a little. He's looking into Derek's eyes which are still red. Derek begins to lick Stiles' neck and biting it. Not hard enough to break the skin but intense enough to make Stiles even harder.  
Before Stile knows what’s next he feels Derek's lubed fingers against his rim and finally filling him up.  
Derek prepares him quickly. Stretching his fingers to wides Stiles’s little hole for his own Alpha cock. Meanwhile, Stiles is a moaning mess by now.

The Alpha purrs at the view and kisses the boy. The kiss is hot and passionate. "D-Derek!" Stiles moans. "I'll fuck you now Stiles." Derek whispers in Stiles' ears. While Derek presses his dick into Stiles hole, he loses it. His inner Wolf takes over and he fucks Stiles hard. Derek can only think about Stiles. He is his. His mate. "Mine!" Derek says out loud. Stile, who is in his own land of happiness, only rambles out "yesyesyesyes" Stiles feels complete. Taking by an Alpha he loves for a long time now. A man he trusts with his life and saved him more than once. Every time Derek hits his prostate Stiles sinks more and more in the hot and needy cloud of love.  
Derek licks again at Stiles’ neck but this time he bites Stiles. His fangs push into it. At first, it hurts so much but seconds later it makes Stiles even hornier and he is about to cum now. Derek goes faster and Stiles feels how Derek's cock becomes thicker and thicker. He doesn’t know what happens but has no time to think about it. "I fill you up, Stiles. Until you can't walk. Until you are full of our pups. You're mine. MINE." Derek moans while he comes inside of Stiles.

Stiles also cums by the feeling of being full of Derek's sperm. When his body comes down, Derek is still inside of him. Both of them need time to think and breath. Finally, Derek closes his arms around Stiles and hugs him tightly. "Sleep, Stiles." And he does.

When Stiles wakes up he feels light. His body is content. He slowly remembers what happens and he blushed, hiding in the sheets. "You awake." He hears Derek. The Alpha is by the door, walks over and lays beside Stiles again. He caresses Stiles' cheek and gives him a sweet kiss. Stiles feels so happy and the kiss is full of love and trust. "How are you feeling?" Derek asks. "Good. Like really good."  
Derek nods. "I...I mate with you..." he verifies.  
Stiles smiles. "Yes, you did... and wow... so hot." Derek copies the smile. "So you not mad at me?  
"Mad? Derek...I...I have feelings for you since the last two years. Believe me, I'm not mad." Derek looks surprised by the sudden confess but he just pulls Stiles in a hug and accepts it. "Did I hurt you?", he asks.  
"No. Not really. Ok, I guess having sex with a Werewolf Alpha is a little risky but no. My neck kind of is stiff."  
Stiles touches his neck over the place where Derek bits him. "Derek...did you?" "It's a mating bite. It wouldn't turn you. Just marks you as mine." Stiles blushes. "Yours? Sound hot." Derek laughs.  
Stiles stays with Derek for the rest of the time until the pack comes back to Beacon Hills. They cuddled, had a lot of sex and both of them smell like sex and exchanged body liquids.


End file.
